The Teapot
by TurnipNeko
Summary: One Shot. Spoilers to the game. When crow finds something shiny He keeps it.


**One shot – Spoilers to the Game fragile Dreams: Farewell ruins of the moon.**

The room I was in was cluttered to the brim with just trash, copper tea pots, and a few shelves and posters. The floor was soaked with water, and the ceiling wasn't stable. There was no reason to be in such an unstable position, as this room appeared to only have one door, and there was nothing of use inside the room at all. No food, clean water, or a weapon of any sort. Well there was one thing, a robot.

It was obvious that the robot was build to be light weight, and small, so the machine could be easily carried anywhere by a human being. It was in danger of malfunctioning, as it was hanging from a pip dripping water, but at the current time it had shut itself off to save it's batteries. It's intelligence was far beyond a radio or average technology, yet it wasn't the most advanced thing in the room.

I stood and stared up at it, my eyes shifting slightly as I look up at the curves in its design, I suppose I shouldn't try and turn it on, as that would just drain it's batteries. It would be no use in taking it with me, as it was meant for a human, a human in need of emotional help. I laughed at the thought of a robot capable of emotion. I suppose it was possible. I could convey emotion, although feeling it was another thing.

I looked down at the wet ground, the dripping of water from the ceiling made the small puddles ripple. I could see the reflection of my face in them as I looked down with my harsh green eyes. It looked like I was angry. The fact that I had this feeling in me made me feel a tad bit human, but none the less, I was not human. No, I was a robot. I wasn't a living being at all. My only purpose in the world was gone, so it made since that I would be angry. A human would be angry wouldn't they?

I kneeled down to the puddle of water and stared into the abyss that was a reflection of my pale humanoid face. I had been searching this world a long time for the place where I was created, the place I could possibly call home, but I knew I didn't have much time left. I needed something to fill this emptiness inside me. Was it empty? That's what humans say at least. What it meant was beyond me. Humans are filled with all sorts of stuff. So I'm never sure what could be empty.

I saw a glimmer in the puddle, something shining in the distance. Perhaps it was another useless broken item in the room. It was so dull in here that even the personal frame that hung way above my head shined pretty well. I suppose it was why I noticed that so quickly, but this was something I hadn't noticed till now. I stood up, turned around, and looked upon the piles of papers that laid on an old, barely standing desk. A teapot sat on the top of the old wooden frame. There were some newspapers dating back to the nineteen hundreds lying underneath it, and there were tons of copper teapots in the room, but this one was still shiny. It was barely bruised, but there wasn't a single dent in it. The only thing missing was a cap. Why not take it I suppose. It was a nice sight.

I compared its weathering with that of the medals that I carried around my neck. After confirming the copper color I set it back down on the desk and pulled out a small rope like string from my pocket, and wove it through the teapot like a handle. After doing so I wrapped the string around my bottom belt, and let it hang.

I began wondering where I would keep this teapot so no one else could find it. Perhaps I could hide it in one of the store sections of the mall that no one can enter. I'm pretty sure I can open them temporarily. I could come back to this place periodically to make sure that it was still there, and when I found my old home, I could take it home with me. Maybe show the human that lives there what I accomplished, and how I want to remember my past.

I shook my head as I continued to look at the glorious object; there was no way I was leaving it in a dump like this. The place wasn't going to hold up for much longer. I frowned, I wanted to be disappointed In the fact that this place was such a dump, but I wasn't, I simply didn't care. The place was disturbingly quiet sure, but so was the rest of the world.

I had to leave this place, as I knew that the machine above me would turn on soon and I didn't want the attention of another robot to remind me of what I am. I high tailed it out of there, shutting the door behind me and walking out of the subway station without a trace of me left behind. Little did I know, I was going to come back to this place. But that's another story for another time.

**There we have it. A quick little story of how Crow gained the useless teapot. I wonder if he uses it as a weapon or what….? Well this is just one of my many theories on crow. Nothing huge really, just a blabber to get this out of my system. I didn't proof read this, and I don't really care too much about it. Judge all you want though, I just needed to get it out of my system so I could get back to my other fanfics. **


End file.
